Remember The Days Gone By
by SpazzChicken
Summary: A collection of poems and drabbles.
1. Just As The Wind Blows

When the moon rises from its ancient crypt,

When the stars creep from their eternal darkness,

When the dead stalk across the earth devouring all that is pure,

When fire pours from the heavens and the corrupted begin their forever flame,

When disease ravages the worlds' cities, towns and villages,

The living shall wither and fall,

The beauty will be cast into darkness,

The light will be consumed never to shine light onto the hopeful again,

The energy of the innocent shall disappear into the never ending void,

The courage of the brave banished to the depths of hell,

The children's of faith and hope bodies' will litter the battle fields of the unholy,

Just as the wind blows stirring the seas of infinite crimson,

Just as the wind blows brushing the wisps of curls off the infant faces,

Just as the wind blows.

* * *

These poems were up before but the link wasn't working. So I deleted and re-created the story.

Now, though, I have to start collecting reviews from scratch. Oh well. It'll work out. These are just for fun anyways.

Anyways, the poems may come from more than just Inuyasha now. Perhaps Gravitation or Fruits Basket?


	2. Kikyo's Lament

When you've lost the very thing you were looking for,

When the world has turned you away,

When all that was true was suddenly a lie,

When the one you thought could never betray you becomes the ultimate betrayer,

That is when you finally give back the lives you have stolen.

The things you believed in are false,

The ones you cared for are drawn to another,

The rights you deserved are taken away,

This is when you give away the body you should never have had.

Soon the path shall be bathed crimson,

Soon he will look and no longer see you,

Then you must leave this world of light and descend into the shadows.

* * *

Poor Kikyo. 


	3. Smiling Pain

_Blood falling,_

_Dripping,_

_From my eternal wound,_

_You go on in your joy,_

_Never knowing,_

_You were the one to cause this pain,_

_I'll hide it from you,_

_Till the day this wound takes my life,_

_I don't want your smile to disappear,_

_It's the smile that brought my hope in the darkness,_

_So keep your smile and I'll bear this pain,_

_If only to see your joy there._

_

* * *

The only poem from a male's point of view. Unless you think _Just As The Winds Blows _sounds like it's from a male's perspective._


	4. Following

I will follow you,

You are my angel,

When I had been lost,

You saved me from the dark,

I can never leave your side,

I am bound with my soul,

I hope that I can make that sadness in your eyes disappear,

Perhaps you think I cannot see your eyes,

Those sad golden eyes,

I am not blind, only a child,

Will you let me steal your sorrow,

I'll throw it into the deepest hole,

And then maybe you'll be happy,

Maybe I can see your smile.

* * *

I'm not quite liking this poem. It's a half attempt at a companion to Sesshy's poem. Much worse than his though. Or perhaps I'm being too hard on myself? 


	5. Moonlit Well

_Walking silently,_

_Through the silky dark,_

_Feet making no mark,_

_Shadow against the moon,_

_Hair hiding a face,_

_Clouding emotions,_

_He speaks not of those,_

_Only a weakness,_

_But ever growing,_

_Beneath the cold ice,_

_There may lie more ice,_

_But even deeper,_

_Near the center,_

_Lies the warmth,_

_Not yet heating,_

_And melting,_

_The ice,_

_But there comes,_

_One with a surface,_

_So warm,_

_It begins to heat the ice,_

_Not yet melting,_

_But slowly spreading it's warmth,_

_The surface remains unmoving,_

_But below the ice,_

_Is slowly moving,_

_Slowly dripping,_

_Away from the core,_

_Those drops collect,_

_In the secret well,_

_Perhaps when the ice has melted,_

_The well full,_

_Those drops will explode from the depth,_

_His tears moonlit,_

_Falling down his face._

_

* * *

Kinda confusing but I love it.  
_


	6. Cannot

I cannot,

Look at your beauty,

I cannot,

Stand your gaze on me,

I cannot,

Let these hands wrap around yours,

I cannot,

Fall into the those eyes,

I cannot,

Push you away,

I cannot,

Resist you,

I cannot,

Run from your power,

I cannot,

Blame you,

I cannot,

Reverse time,

I cannot,

Change my desires for you,

I cannot,

I cannot,

I cannot,

Stop wishing you would love me back.

* * *

I write so much from the female perspective. Weird. 


	7. Sinful

_So beautiful. So forbidden. So much pain._

I reach my hand towards her, she turns away. I run to her, she trips me. I want her to hold me, whisper sweet things in my ear. She does nothing but shout cruelties.

What is so wrong in me loving her? Why does she not want my love?

_So ugly. So vulnerable. So much love._

A girl loving another. Why does she think it so wrong? My love is pure, can she not see that? Is her god so cruel that he would not allow me to love? I only want to lay in her arms, for her to hold me.

But she won't. I've known she wouldn't. She's too pure, and I too impure. She's an angel while I have fallen.

Love has corrupted me. They say I need to be cleansed.

I will cleanse myself, then. In the waters of the river. Where her lord cleansed so many.

If I cleanse myself, will she accept me?

_Cold waters closing over my head. The last sweet taste of life. I smile as I think of her._

Can I be saved from the fallen?

_Goodbye, my sweet angel._

_

* * *

_Since I don't want to make a whole new story thing... I'm adding this to Remember Days Gone By.

This was partly inspired by Diabolo (notice the 'fallen' part)...

Anyways, I hope it was semi-worthy reading.


	8. Flowers

_I called for him._

_But I should have known._

_He would never wait for me._

_I shouldn't have taken so long._

_They were only flowers, why did I want them?_

_I was going to give them to Lord Sesshoumaru, as a present._

_He kept walking._

_I stayed in that field of flowers._

_I waited for when he would come back for me._

_It seemed as if I waited for an eternity, yet I was never impatient with Lord Sesshoumaru._

"Come on, you silly girl! We don't have all day for you to sit around picking flowers!"

"Coming, Master Jaken!"

_I knew he would never wait for me. _

_But he would never leave me behind._

_Even if I fell back too far to reach,_

_He would come for me,_

_No matter the barriers that stood in his way,_

_He was Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I would never doubt him,_

_He saved me before,_

_And he would do so again and again,_

_For as long as I lived._

"You idiot girl! You should know not to keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting! One day he won't wait for you anymore-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I brought these flowers for you."

"Girl! **Do not disturb Lord Sesshoumaru!** He is too busy to bother with silly girls-"

"Aren't they beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon looked down at the girl.

"A better sight than Jaken."

"How cruel, m'lord."

* * *

Wrote this awhile back but I've been very iffy about putting it up. Since it's very ooc. -sweatdrop- 

But I finally decided that there's no harm in putting it up. (Hopefully.)


	9. Her Happiness

"Sorry... I-I've got the stomach flu. Gotta go!"

I stand in the midst of my two friends, watching our third friend run off. She doesn't look back and my heart sinks miserably. I glance back at the street she had chosen to use but see no sign of her.

"Ayumi, are you zoning out on us, too?"

"Oh, sorry!"

I walk with them, smiling and saying all the right things, feeling dead and alone inside. They don't know me at all.

"Eri, did you notice how fast Kagome left after we started questioning about her boyfriend?"

Oh yes, Kagome's boyfriend. The one everyone's so curious about. The one I wish would stop hurting Kagome so badly.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're having troubles..."

"You think? Maybe we should stop by Kagome's house tomorrow with a gift?"

"Yeah! She can't run anywhere if she's already home, Yuka!"

My friends grin at each other maniacally, not noticing my silence, which I don't mind. I feel more like moping at the moment, anyway. I can't while with my friends, though. I don't want to try to pile my sadness on them.

"Alright, see you at Kagome's after school!"

Yuka runs off and Eri turns to me with a questioning noise, "You're coming, right Ayumi?"

"Of course!" A smile and a nod from me sends Eri off with a wave.

I hope her boyfriend isn't there... I don't know what to do if he is. Does seeing him, proving that he's real, mean these strange feelings for Kagome will disappear?

"What am I thinking?" I giggle softly as I step into my house, laughter bombards my ears as I head for my room.

Kagome's my friend, of course I'm going to care about her. There's nothing strange in that... _Nothing_.

I sink into my bed, clutching a pillow to myself and looking out my window. The laughter turns into polite talk between my family and their friends. I don't want to go out there and force myself to smile anymore, they won't miss me anyway.

"Oh, a shooting star!"

I imagine the trail of the star after it disappears, a dumb smile on my face before realizing I have a wish to spend.

I want _her _to be happy...

Even if her happiness doesn't involve me. And that's okay, as long as she's happy.

Quiet tears slide down my smiling face and I stifle my sobs, I can't let anyone hear my pathetic display. Not anyone.

Just a short snippet that I've been thinking of. If you didn't get it, it was about Ayumi's (one of Kagome's present day friends) feelings for Kagome. Take everything as you will.


	10. Shuffle

As usual, I was randomly surfing the 'net... and I came upon a fun little meme. Shuffle on the songs on your iPod and write ten drabbles for the duration of the first ten songs. I don't usually write just for fun (because I'm so lazy -.-), but I made an exception for this.  
These are all Sesshoumaru/Rin drabbles... and they're all extremely short. Because I cannot write anything with a decent length in only 3 minutes. -sweatdrop-  
Anyways, they might not make sense to anyone else... but I figured I'd stick them up here, anyways. Just so I could look back and laugh later :P

1. "Cowboy Song" by Thin Lizzy

_I am just a cowboy lonesome on the trail  
Lord, I'm just thinking about a certain female  
The nights we spent together riding on the range  
Looking back it seems so strange_

I know that this meaningless wandering will end someday. And I will see that familiar face--feel those tiny hands grasp mine.

"Rin has been waiting so long. But now Sesshoumaru-sama is here and Rin is so glad!"

There's that smile and I almost sigh in relief. Finally. I have returned to my Rin. And I will not wander without her again.

--

2. "30 Minutes" by t.A.T.u.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

Shy smiles, blushes in the dead of night… thoughts of his protective arms. But his cold looks and the consequences stay her hand. He will not take the first step down such a dangerous road. She grows old, their options dwindle and fade. Soon she is gone and he is alone.

Alone with thoughts of "what if?"

--

3. "All The Small Things" by Blink 182

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

Another useless battle with an opponent whose mother shouldn't have wasted her time. I narrow my eyes at the babbling toad in annoyance. Then her soft voice reaches my ears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A bouquet of flowers is thrust at me. And I am happy.

--

4. "This Could Be Anywhere In The World" by Alexisonfire

_Because this city, this city is haunted  
By ghosts (ghosts) from broken homes (homes)  
Because this city, this city is haunted  
And there's no hope (hope) left for these souls (souls)_

'Rin.'

There is his Rin from long ago. But her face is without light. She looks broken as she stands in a line waiting for food. The air bites her cheeks and fingers.

Too many years have passed without anyone caring about her. She is lost to him. She won't trust him now.

He takes that step forward, anyway.

--

5. "My Last Breath" by Evanesence

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

I beg your forgiveness, my lord. I am sorry for being a human with a human's lifespan. I am sorry you care for me.

With steady hands I stroke you face. The years will be torture, my lord. And it is my fault for being human.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

I wonder why you look so confused as I let go my last breath.

--

6. "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by ACDC

_If you're havin' trouble with your high school head  
He's givin' you the blues  
You wanna graduate but not in 'is bed  
Here's what you gotta do  
Pick up the phone, I'm always home  
Call me anytime _

"If you need me, I will come."

That is the only thing he said before leaving her. That one phrase made her feel safe. She had no reason to believe he wouldn't come. But she wasn't aware he'd make such a mess in the house.

Blood is so difficult to clean.

--

7. "Lazy Eye" by The Silversun Pickups

_I've been waiting  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life  
But it's not quite right _

I am aware that I should be happy, or at least satisfied. Finally I am reunited with my Rin. And she smiles at me the same way, strokes my head with the same gentleness.

When we kiss there is no awkwardness. It is as if she the original, not the reincarnation. And I have longed for her for so long… I should not feel so uneasy.

But there is something wrong. Some emotion that flickers across her face when she thinks I cannot see.

Despite my presence, she fears for her life. She does not believe in my skill to protect her. And that is not how _my_ Rin was. My Rin believed I could do anything.

--

8. "Hitomi no Naka no Meikyuu" by Kayo Aiko

_I want to meet you… I can't meet you  
Where are you now? Because I'll definitely find you out  
What I've gotten lost in is the maze in my eyes  
Because even if the darkness blocks my path  
And my timid heart is lead astray  
I'll keep searching for you without giving up_

Long ago, a demon prince the one being to grace him with a carefree smile. Years passed--forever young--and he searched. Every face he found wasn't his precious smiling one. Every century that went past was another stab to his lonely heart.

But he would not give up his search. She was waiting somewhere…

--

9. "Hard To Say" by The Used

_It's hard to say that I was wrong  
__It's hard to say I miss you  
Since you've been gone it's not the same_

"Rin, come."

It has been years since the girl heard those words. She simply nods her head and follows her lord. She has already forgiven him the lonely years without him. She knows it is hard for him to acknowledge any wrong on his part. And she doesn't mind.

--

10. "Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine" by The Killers

_She couldn't scream while I held I close  
I swore I'd never let her go  
_…_There ain't no motive for this crime  
Jenny was a friend of mine_

To lose you once for so long is enough. I have found you again--even if you are not the same. I will hold as I should have in your first life. I will wipe away the tears you cry now as you try to explain that you don't know me. I know you aren't the same. But I will pretend you are my Rin and love you as I have dreamed of loving you for centuries.

You scream and I only draw you closer.

--

As a small note... I tried to write different Rin/Sess elements each time, even if I don't really agree with or like those elements. -shrugs-


	11. Chase You Away

**"Coming Back to Visit" Replacement**

She left home last night  
when she could not remain devoted.

I remember that winter,  
her hands smoothing my hair,  
the rhythm of my heart, pound pound,  
her breath soft as skin.  
My fingers brush stray hair from her neck,  
golden bed head.

She has suffered tears of a heart for my relief.  
Then she cradled me to her self.  
I wrapped arms around her waist  
and buried tear-stained cheeks into her chest.

Once her arms opened for me and no one else.  
Her touch would trace down my face.  
I hungered for her warmth as comfort.

I did not need to stain her with tears like that,  
to soak her shirt with my woes  
cover her with desperate words,  
to pile my sorrows on her own like laundry in the basket,  
to grasp her beliefs--wrench them from her heart,  
to devour her kindness and chase her from home.

* * *

Again, one of those assignments from a creative writing class. I forget the author, but this is a replacement poem of Coming Back to Visit... Meaning I took a poem and replaced all the words and lines with similar ones so said out loud, the poems should flow similarly. Mm, I _think_ that's what I did... This was kind of a while ago :P


	12. Dirt

A short story written for a creative writing class... apparently my instructor thought it was good. How about you? :P

* * *

**Dirt**

Three hundred years ago, my great-great-grandparents uprooted themselves and left their entire world behind. With nary a backward glance, they boarded a ship and simply left what remained of their families. On that long journey into the unknown, my forebears seemed to forget every single particle of their former lives. I could hardly care less about who my ancestors were--as long as I knew _where_ they came from. I know a few disjointed stories that my great-grandparents remembered from my family's forgotten homeland; but what I want most is to be able to picture the landscape of those stories. What color was the ground that the hare ran over? How cold was it when reindeer lighted upon the roof at night? My family didn't know the answers. So, I decided I'd learn everything about that distant land and find it.

I began by talking to every person in my small town. Some of my neighbors had old stories that detailed that old world. They would often revolve around giant mountains that hid their rocky bulk with tall trees and snow. There were a few stories about beautiful meadows full of vibrant green grass; grass that would dance in the slightest of breezes. But the one story that had always captivated me the most involved a yard of dirt and rocks.

Mrs. Carroll, a neighbor I had never spoken to before offered up the story. It was midday and I had spoken to at least seven people already; I was tired and slightly discouraged because of my neighbors' lack of useful tales. Mrs. Carroll was my savior that day. Her story was a simple one that had been retold in her family. Mrs. Carroll's family had bought a small house on a large piece of land. Instead of lush grass or pretty flowers, the lawn was just rocks with some dirt in between. The family spent months digging out every single rock, large and small, so that they could plant their dream garden. Those prior visions of mountain tops shrouded in crisp green and lithe grass evaporated. Now, I could feel the gritty dirt beneath my fingernails as I searched for the next elusive pebble. I smelled freshly turned soil and heard rocks hitting one another as I threw them in a bucket full of their brethren. Rocks that weren't the bitter red of my home, but a gray that stole it's color from rain laden clouds. And after all the rocks were dug out, seeds were sown and tiny pricks of new green grass pushed up through that wonderful dirt. I knew, with absolute certainty, that I had to search for a yard full of dirt and rocks. And that's what I did.

I left my family and home in the same ship that had once carried my ancestors away from my dream land. As I flew into the deep darkness of space, I whispered a goodbye to my home planet. Once my great-great-grandparents had marveled at it's uniform redness, but I could only see the beauty that awaited me elsewhere in this universe. A beautiful patchwork planet of brown and green.

I have yet to find that planet. The bright stars have become monotonous on their vast blanket of black. My days grow more lonesome as I begin to realize I'm not immortal. My hair is turning the gray that I imagined was the color of Earth rocks. Ah, yes, I've forgotten; in all this writing, I failed to mention the name of my dream land: Earth. The planet of grass and trees, rocks and mountains; where the future is built upon the past, just as everything else there is built upon the dirt that holds rocks and the bones of my ancestors.


End file.
